A vos marques
by Nikita Lann
Summary: La ligne de départ est là, devant eux, marque brillante, blanche, éclatante, rayonnante et neuve. Et celle d'arrivée, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? James sera la premier. A moins que ça ne soit Albus ?


**A vos marques**

James S. P./ Albus P./  
K+  
Géneral/Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Marque

* * *

_Cette petite histoire est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Marque". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. _

_**Rejoignez-nous !**_

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling, merci de votre gentil prêt et de votre permission pour écrire des fanfiction débiles, et pour maltraiter les personnages. Amen._

_Un pur délire. Encore. Ecrit ce matin, comme quoi, le matin on est pas plus frais que le soir... XD_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**A vos Marques **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Regroupés en masse près de la ligne de départ, la foule de participants s'échauffait, sautait sur place, ou profitait de ces derniers instants de répit pour faire connaissance avec quelques voisins.

Brillante, neuve, encore d'un blanc éclatant puisque personne n'avait posé le pied dessus, la marque appelait à être admirée. Les futur coureurs du premier rang ne pouvaient tout simplement pas en détacher les yeux. Le monde se rétrécissait autour de cette ligne blanche, comme aspiré dans une dimension parallèle.

L'arbitre siffla.

Les conversations et les murmures se stoppèrent immédiatement. Tous fixaient le grand homme, au milieu de la piste, les bras tendus à l'horizontale, qui brandissait deux drapeaux. Les mauvais drapeaux. Ça sentait la mauvaise copie de sport moldu... un marathon lancé comme une course de voiture.

"A vos marques !"

Flottement. Pour certain, la marque est là, devant eux, à leurs pieds; pour d'autre, elle est à presque dix mètres. Alors ils se contentent d'arborer une posture guerrière.

"Prêt !"

Cri de rage, cri de joie, cri de peur, beuglement furieux de taureau en furie, tout y passe.

"Partez !"

Impossible de discerner quoique ce soit dans la mêlée digne d'un match de rugby moldu. Alors que c'était une course. Des milliers d'années à juste - vénérer - jouer au Quidditch leur avait fait oublier le sens des réalités.

Bientôt commencèrent les premières infractions avec des traits de lumière rouge, bleu, jaune, violet et même rose, les premières expulsions - _"Carton vert ! Il est interdit d'utiliser la magie pour évincer ses adversaires !"_. Les stupéfixiés aussi furent écartés. La vie est injuste, oui, oui.

La masse s'éclaircit, et l'on aperçut enfin en tête, mais pas trop, un roux bien connu des spectateurs et des médias: James Potter junior. Fier gagnant des rares marathons organisés au cours des deux dernières années, il jouissait d'une certaine renommée. Seulement, cette fois, tous eurent la surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Bien évidemment, il aurait fallu être né-moldu pour ne pas reconnaître Albus Potter, le cadet du premier. Avec un visage copié conformément sur celui de son père, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, le Vainqueur, le Grand Héros, impossible de ne pas faire le rapprochement.

D'abord surpris par l'apparition de cette nouvelle tête, le public ne hurla que le nom de James, puis des "Vas-y Albus !" rageurs commencèrent à retentir de façon plutôt distincte.

Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, le garçon accéléra la cadence.

Il était beau, il était fort, il n'était pas Gryffondor. Tout allait pour le mieux et son frère, laid, stupide, et "courageux" n'avait pas la moindre chance face à lui.

Déjà le rouquin le rejoignait, lui jetant un regard noir de défi.

- Je t'attends à la ligne d'arrivée !

Provocation franchement puérile, mais qui toucha Albus dans le mile.

- N'oublie pas de ne pas te prendre les pieds dans la ligne d'arrivée à cause de tes chevilles hypertrophiées, hein ?

C'était bas. C'est facile. C'était nul. Lâche. Mais Serpentard. Alors Albus s'enorgueillit de sa piètre répartie.

- Et toi essaye de résister à l'attraction de ta grosse tête vers le sol, rétorqua James, vicieux.

- Mais c'est que tu aurais presque un côté Serpentard, susurra Albus.

James, piqué au plus profond de sa fierté, pinça les lèvres et s'élança vers l'avant.

Albus le devança.

Il accéléra.

Albus revit à ses côtés.

Tous deux à leur maximum, ils en étaient à se pousser l'un l'autre pour se mettre hors course.

- On fait moins le fier hein ?

- Et toi, tu fais moins le malin !

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils en étaient toujours là, mais recouverts de sueur, essoufflés, les joues rougies par l'effort.

- Je vais gag... gner.

- JE... fffhhhh... vais... aaahhhhhh... ga... argh... gner.

Puis ils s'effondrèrent. La seule pensée qui leur traversa l'esprit au moment ou une équipe de secouriste les évacua de la piste pour leur éviter d'être piétinés par un troupeau de coureurs, fut qu'ils auraient voulu voir la ligne d'arrivée avant qu'elle soit recouverte de trace de pas noires de crasse. Ils auraient voulu voir cette belle marque rutilante qui représentait la victoire.

Au lieu de ça, ils avaient perdu tout les deux.

* * *

La morale de cette histoire est qu'il ne faut pas confondre le sprint et le marathon.

La seconde morale de cette histoire fut que Lily Potter gagna, et donc que les filles sont plus intelligentes et plus fortes que les garçons.

* * *

_Hum ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je précise, la phrase finale est une piètre tentative d'humour... même si les filles sont effectivement plus intelligentes que les garçons huhu XD Mais c'est scientifique ! (dit-elle le lendemain de sa rentrée en Terminale L)_


End file.
